Dos corazones Jóvenes
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: Eran dos almas viejas con corazones jóvenes latiendo al unísono (MarinetteXGabriel)


Summary: Eran dos almas viejas con corazones jóvenes latiendo al unísono (MarinnetteXGabriel)

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

* * *

 ** _Dos corazones Jóvenes_**

 _"_ _Vamos Eileen,_ _Juro que en este momento_ _  
lo significas todo" -Dexy's Midnight Runners_

 **1.-**

Había sido un día caluroso la primera vez que se reencontraron, era bastante inesperado como las mejores historias que podían ser contadas, si bien el calor caía sobre la cabeza de todos los peatones que se encontraban almorzando fuera de un elegante restaurante el viento era bastante Fuerte como para poder volar una cometa.

La peliazul corría tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían para poder llegar al último ensayo para su primer desfile de modas, ella aún seguía siendo bastante impuntual a pesar de que tenía sus veintiocho años.

El destino, los caminos de la vida eran bastante inciertos por lo que el primer reencuentro esa calurosa tarde fue extraño e imprevisto.

Marinette entró al estudio en donde sería realizado y podría jurar que su respiración se cortó por unos segundos al ver al mismísimo Gabriel Agreste observando los vestidos que estaban en los Maniquies. ¿Acaso iba a ver el ensayo?

Él se giró con la mano en la barbilla y miró con interés a la joven muchacha, no hubo un saludo de por medio más bien simplemente un juego de miradas, una mezcla entre interés y confusión.

─ Buenas tardes, señor Agreste ─ Dijo ella para comenzar un intento de conversación, dejó su bolso en una de las sillas cercanas junto con los bocetos de unos futuros vestidos ─ No quiero ser grosera, pero ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Gabriel Agreste había sido su tutor en algunas materias de su carrera universitaria, ya que era uno de sus diseñadores favoritos y una inspiración para sus obras.

─ Señorita, Dupain-Cheng. ─ Respondió con una voz seria, muy típica de él. No se movió del lugar en donde estaba, le dio un último vistazo al vestido de tirantes del maniquí para luego volver a fijar sus ojos en Marinette ─ Quería ver si sus esfuerzos rindieron frutos…y veo que sí.

Era un cumplido, uno de los pocos que había escuchado salir de la boca del hombre frente a ella por lo que no pudo evitar sentir un ligero rubor en sus propias mejillas.

─ Espero que no les moleste mi presencia aquí…

─ No, no… es un Honor tenerlo aquí.

No hubo más palabras, solo ese intercambio de frases y el rubio se quedó a ver el ensayo del desfile, al principio los otros invitados al ensayo pensaron que sería completamente loco que Gabriel Agreste estuviera viendo el ensayo de lo que en futuro seria "Su competencia".

El ensayo había sido un éxito y al finalizar el rubio se acercó a Marinette sorprendiéndola mientras tomaba sus blocks de dibujo.

─ ¿Le molestaría si le invito un café? ─ Ella lo miró perpleja sin comprender. ¿Qué estaba pasando en ese instante? ─ No me malentienda, tome algunas notas del ensayo y me gustaría discutirlas con usted.

Quedaron de verse al día siguiente ya que era demasiado tarde para beber un café y la noche se estaba volviendo fría.

De todos los años que conocía a Gabriel Agreste nunca la había invitado a tomar un café, claro porque su relación era netamente profesional, pero…en ese instante también lo era.

Se golpeó a si misma las mejillas mientras tomaba un baño, estaba pensando tonterías y no se permitiría a si misma volver a comportarse tan idiotamente como siempre.

Esa noche se hizo eterna para ambos, pero no se habían dado cuenta.

Eran diferentes, como agua y aceite, azúcar y sal, pero las conversaciones que tenían sorprenderían a cualquiera. Gabriel había pedido un café amargo mientras que Marinette uno extremadamente dulce, ese detalle captó la atención del hombre y en medio de la conversación de telas e hilos de calidad él preguntó.

─ ¿Por qué bebe café dulce?, se supone que el café debe ser tomado amargo.

Era un hombre estructurado, lleno de reglas que él mismo se había impuesto para todo, para beber café, para trabajar se podría decir hasta para respirar.

Ella soltó una risa dejando el café de lado, pero calló al ver la seriedad de Gabriel.

─ No me burlo de usted, es solo que no sabía que había reglas para el café. ─ Ese simple comentario lo hizo suavizar su expresión por que la muchacha parecía estar aguantando la risa en una ocasión que él creía extremadamente seria.

─ Estamos en un mundo lleno de reglas y normas, ¿No lo cree señorita Dupain-Cheng?

Ella negó con la cabeza dando otro sorbo a su taza de café para luego mirar al hombre a los ojos, luego de haberlo soportado como su tutor había aprendido a no sentirse intimidada por él.

─ Pero las normas las imponemos nosotros, Señor Agreste. Las reglas están hechas para romperse en ocasiones, como esta ─ señaló su café sonriendo un poco. Él sintió un deja vú ─ El café dulce te hace ser más positivo.

Marinette sonrió un poco más antes de terminar de beber su café, la nostalgia lo invadió por completo.

 _Tenía su sonrisa._

Continuaron hablando, pero la conversación ya había tomado otro rumbo, un rumbo más profundo y más interesante que telas e hilos, hablaron de literatura inglesa, del mejor lugar para tomar un café, del secreto de la vida, de creencias, de humor. Sin caer en cuenta que la tarde se había pasado en un pestañeo.

¿Quién diría que una chica de 28 años tendría tantos temas de conversación? O mejor aún ¿Quién diría que un hombre como él podría hablar con tanta fluidez de algo tan trivial como lo era el café?

─ Lamento haberle quitado tanto tiempo, Señorita Dupain-Cheng ─ dijo el levantándose del asiento dejando la paga, pero ella había sido más rápida y había dejado el dinero en la mesa. La vista de Gabriel se posó en el anillo de adornaba el dedo de la muchacha y de una manera inesperada se sintió mal, las palabras que estaban a punto de salir habían sido comentadas a propósito ─ Espero que su marido no se enoje con usted.

Ella lo miró sin entender mientras guardaba su billetera en su pequeño bolso, Gabriel le señalo el anillo y ella volvió a reír levantando la mano.

─ ¿Esto? ─ Señaló su anillo sonriendo ─ No es de matrimonio, es de Amistad. Mi mejor amiga, Alya me lo regaló

Y él soltó su primera risa a lo largo de la velada y rio con ella al unísono, de una manera nueva, novedosa, peculiar…Jovial.

Sentía como su corazón estaba siendo joven.

Las siguientes juntas se hicieron una o dos veces por semana, simplemente para conversar de moda, vida, "café". Esas juntas estaban siendo pensadas a propósito, cada paso que uno de los dos daba era pensado cuidadosamente.

Por lo que Gabriel dio un paso casi en falso al invitarla a un local ambientado en los sesenta, pero con remix de músicas de los 50, 60,70 y 80. Pensó que ella se negaría rotundamente pero no fue así ella se había emocionado tanto que había comenzado a hacer bocetos de como iría vestida.

Era una cita sin el título de cita.

Se sorprendió bastante al ver a Gabriel vestido con una chaqueta de cuero y unos Jeans de Mezclilla, se veía joven además parecía que los años no se le habían ido encima, algo bastante…interesante. La respiración del rubio de detuvo al verla con un vestido a lunares y unos tacones negros, la hacían ver alta y el maquillaje la hacía ver mayor pero bien.

En los altavoces se escuchaba Elvis y podía ver a mucha gente bailando "Burnin Love" y "Can´t Help Falling in love", pero ellos se sentaron a beber una malteada de fresa y él un café. Mientras ella observaba a los demás él la miraba a ella.

Lo hacía sentir vivo, tan vivo que quería aferrarse a la felicidad que Irradiaba Marinette.

─ ¡Amo esa canción! ─ Exclamó Marinette al escuchar "Come on Eileen" en los parlantes y sin notarlo lo tomó del brazo y lo llevo a la pista de baile, pero él era tan tieso como un maniquí por lo que el baile fueron millones de risas de ambos (Bastante inesperadas).

Marinette era una grandiosa bailarina, se movía al ritmo de la canción como si esta le perteneciera y la cantaba todo pulmón moviendo su vestido rojo de lunares blancos con felicidad.

─ ¡Come on, Eileen! ¡ I swear, At this moment, you mean everything! ─ La hiso girar mientras ella cantata con emoción

Verla bailar con ese vestido rojo a lunares, esos labios color carmín y esa sonrisa de felicidad y emoción lo hacían sentirse fuera de este mundo…pero que ella supiera canciones de los 80 lo hacía sentirse más allá del espacio sideral.

Ambos eran almas viejas con corazones jóvenes.

Poco a poco las "citas" se hicieron más frecuentes, locales únicos y diferentes que les hacían mostrar lo peculiares que eran ambos. Bailar tango, ver obras teatrales dignas de Brodway e ir juntos a desfiles de modas provocaban que se hiciera una relación bastante estrecha entre ambos, ya no se llamaban por el apellido, ahora se llamaban por sus nombres de pila.

Era una relación tan estrecha y especial…pero tenían miedo de ponerle un nombre, porque claro no era fácil.

¿Cómo le pones nombre a una relación _bastante_ cercana sin haberla besado? Y además la diferencia de edad era bastante grande.

Seria grandioso decir que él tomo la iniciativa de besarla bajo la lluvia un día de invierno, pero… no fue así, la que tomó las riendas del asunto había sido la tímida y jovial Marinette Dupain-Cheng, en pleno otoño cuando le acomodaba la bufanda a Gabriel Agreste.

Había murmurado un "lo Siento" pero fue inaudible ya que los labios del hombre se habían posado sobre los de ella.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación?

Hace solo un par de meses solo mantenían un par de conversaciones triviales que sobrepasaban lo estúpido y ahora…ya ahora se estaban besando como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo, se besaban como si sus corazones estuvieran destinados a estar juntos.

Se besaban como si el hilo rojo del destino los hubiera unido.

Claro que… nada es fácil en la vida, la gente no suele entender que el amor se encuentra donde menos lo esperas y que no puedes manejarlo a tu antojo porque a veces caes en el amor accidentalmente.

─ ¡Podrías estar feliz por mí! ─ Había gritado Marinette luego de una larga discusión con su mejor amiga, ella era su confidente, su hermana de otra familia, pero ahora en un momento tan complicado como este…le estaba dando la espalda.

─ Este debe ser un mal sueño, quizás es una broma ¡Mujer tienes que estar bromeando! ─ Exclamó la morena, pero su amiga negó con la cabeza mirando el nuevo anillo que descansaba en el dedo de su mejor amiga, había pasado un año desde aquel otoño ─ ¿Qué es eso?

─ ¿Qué es qué?

Una mala forma de evitar el tema porque en cosa de milisegundos Alya estaba sobre ella para poder observar el anillo de mejor manera.

¡Tenía que estar bromeando! ¡Parecía ser un anillo de compromiso!

─ Es…lo que creo ¿No?

Marinette suspiró negando con la cabeza.

─ No, solo es un anillo… fue un regalo de cumpleaños.

─ ¡Por eso llegaste tarde a tu fiesta sorpresa! ─ Las mejillas de la peliazul se sonrojaron más fuerte que un tomate ante la insinuación de su amiga. Dio una rápida mirada a su anillo y volvió a suspirar triste. ─ No es que no quiera apoyarte, quiero…de verdad quiero…pero no logro entender como pasaste de "Quiero casarme con Adrien tener tres hijos, con un Hamster" a "Gabriel y yo tomamos un café todos los miércoles y conversamos sobre lo interesante que es el universo"

─ La gente cambia a la gente…

─ Pero creo que cambiaste demasiado. ¿Dónde estás Marinette?

La conversación había quedado hasta allí porque Alya tenía que ir a buscar a sus hijas a la escuela, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de Marinette rápidamente.

¿Por qué decía que ella había cambiado?, ella seguía siendo la misma Marinette de siempre…solo que era más como su antiguo alterego, Ladybug. Era como si sacara toda el alma vieja y escondida que llevaba dentro. Ella no había cambiado en nada, ella era Marinette y siempre lo sería.

Contarle a Adrien había sido mucho más difícil de lo esperado, aunque… ¿Cómo le dices a tu exnovio de la escuela que estas saliendo con su padre?, nada fácil porque tomó lo que quedaba de ropa en su antiguo hogar y se fue a casa de su actual novia.

─ Lamento traerte tantos problemas ─ Dijo Gabriel suspirando mientras se tocaba la sien, pero ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo pasando su dedo con el entrecejo fruncido de su novio

─ Deja de fruncir el ceño, te volverás más viejo. ─ Un chiste malísimo que lo había hecho reír, como siempre. Marinette suspiró acomodándose la bufanda que tenía alrededor del cuello al momento en que se sentaba sobre el escritorio ─ ¿Eres…Feliz?

Levantó la vista y una sonrisa ladina se posó en sus labios acariciando la mejilla de la peli azul.

─ Soy feliz, olvidemos el mal rato ¿Vamos por esas malteadas que te gustan? ─ Ante las palabras de Gabriel ella no pudo evitar esconder su emoción.

─ Solo si bailas conmigo, Dont Ever Change…

Sabían que muchas cosas cambiarían, que muchas personas les darían la espalda, pero ¿Qué importaba?, solo se vivía una vez y la vida se debía disfrutar al máximo ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez en otra vida se encontrarían después de todo estaban destinados ya que eran:

 _Eran dos almas viejas con corazones jóvenes latiendo al unísono_

* * *

 **¡Hola Bichitos!**

 **Esta es la parte en la que les digo que no soy Fan del Gabriel X Marinette pero creo que este Fic plasmó como me los imagino (Shippeo todo porque Yolo), Él como alguien apagado porque le falta la parte excitante de la felicidad y la diversión mientras que ella alguien torpe con alguien que la centra y con la que puede charlar.**

 **Todo partió con una frase de una canción de Sabrina Carpenter que decía "Somos dos almas viejas con corazones jóvenes" y dije wow…suena a Gabrienette y aquí está.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado un montón, pueden dejar sus chocolates, criticas, comentarios aquí mismo o en mi pagina de Facebook "Gwen Mcbain" ¡Trato de responder a todo!**

 **Los ama, Gwen**


End file.
